Oh, Fleur
by ReasonsUnknown13
Summary: Since Fleur arrived in england all the girls have been bitchy and the boys have drooled. Will she EVER get the love and appreciation she deserves? FDBW
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Hey, people, this is NOT the same fic as last time. I've changed lots of it and I do plan on updating soon. **

Oh, Fleur

A young woman suddenly appeared in the middle of the busy street. Many people slowed down as they passed her. She was a pretty girl, not long out of school.

Her long sheet of silvery blonde hair shone in the early morning sun. One man in particular was too busy gawping at her, he ploughed into a lamppost, dropping his briefcase.

The mystery girl withdrew a piece of paper from her pocket and observed it, oblivious to the attention she was receiving.

"Can I help you, miss?" someone asked her. The girl slowly turned towards the boy, and surveyed him. Her sharp blue eyes held intelligence. It took her a minute to reply.

"I am not sure," she said slowly, "Where are we?" She indicated the map. The boy smiled. The foreigner must be visiting England on holiday.

"We're right here," he told her, pointing. She flashed him a small smile, which turned his legs to jelly.

"Zank you, I am knowing where to go now," she said, in broken English, before turning swiftly into an empty alleyway. The boy gaped after her for a second before following her. But the alley was empty. As though by magic, the girl had disappeared into thin air.

The next street she arrived in was also filled with congestion. However, they were dressed somewhat differently. Instead of business suits and jeans, the people were wearing long robes, cloaks, and tall pointy hats. The girl smiled to herself, and walked towards a tall white building. Gringotts Bank. A middle-aged woman spotted her and came over.

"Fleur Delacour?" she inquired.

"Yes," the girl replied. Being back in Britain reminded her of the Triwizard Tournament. Despite the disastrous consequences, Fleur considered the whole thing a worthwhile experience. She had learned a lot and had made some good friends. But now she had to join the real world of work. And improve her English. She was embarrassed to admit it wasn't very good. So she had gotten a job in the biggest wizarding bank in the world.

"I am Nancy Graham, your boss," the woman introduced herself. "If you would follow me, Miss Delacour, I'll show you where you'll be working."

It took Fleur a second to work out what Nancy had said, but when she did she followed her along a marbled corridor. The goblins leered as her as she passed, making her feel like a piece of meat. Sometimes Fleur wished she blended in more. It was hard standing out, but when you're part Veela you have to get used to it.

Nancy led her into a large room. There were roughly ten desks in it, people seated behind some of them. They all looked a good few years older than Fleur, and were dressed a lot smarter than her.

"This will be your desk," Nancy said briskly, leading her to an empty desk in the corner. Fleur set her backpack down on it. Everyone had glanced up from their work and was watching with interest.

"You have been assigned our T-Zs. As they are our employees, we have to watch their finances. You are like a personal assistant to them, and deal with their money problems. They will come to you when they are taking out loans for their projects. You must record the data and store it accordingly. If needed, you are permitted to accompany them. Here is your pass, key and ID. The corridor we just came through is called the Marble Corridor. The bathrooms, cafeteria and personal record file rooms are located there. I'm sure someone will point you in the right direction. Your lunch break is at 12 o'clock and lasts an hour. You also have a ten-minute tea break which you can take whenever you like. Do you have any questions, because I have a meeting in ten minutes?"

Fleur shook her head wordlessly, and Nancy hurried off.

"_Merde_," she whispered, and wondered what to do next. The desk was empty, so Fleur presumed she had no work for now, so decided to empty her bag.

"Are you alright?" her neighbour asked shyly. Fleur looked at her in surprise. The girl had chestnut brown hair scraped back in a tight ponytail, and pale blue eyes, which were hidden behind thick spectacles. Her pale blue robes were nice, but didn't do anything for her. They made her skin look pasty. But she had a nice face and was smiling, which made Fleur feel more at ease.

"Yes, I am fine," she replied, "And you?"

"Fine thanks. I'm Tiffany, by the way."

"And I am Fleur," Fleur said wryly, "I apologise in advance for my English, I have much yet to learn".

Tiffany laughed.

"It must be good if you managed to understand Nancy's little speech. More than I managed on my first day!"

"I am knowing what to do," Fleur said briskly, "But where is the bathrooms, please?"

She wanted to change into her robes. Once she'd done that she went back to her desk. Standing in front of Tiffany's desk was a tall guy. He had longish red hair, which was tied back, and was wearing baggy jeans, a 'Weird Sisters' t-shirt, and dragon-hide boots.

Tiffany saw Fleur coming and smiled. There was something about the girl that captivated the attention of the room. Everyone, not just the males, focussed their attention on her. Including, Tiffany cursed inwardly, the man standing in front of herself.

Fleur reached her desk and sat down behind it.

"Hey, Fleur!" Tiffany called brightly. Confusion flickered across Fleur's beautiful face.

"Hay?" she asked, puzzled. Tiffany and the redhead burst out laughing. Fleur scowled crossly. This must be an English saying.

"Never mind about that," Tiffany said, "this is one of our curse-breakers, Bill Weasley."

Bill put his hand out and she shook it.

"So you're my financial advisor?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

Fleur picked up her list and checked it.

"Yes," she replied, "You are having trouble?"

Bill glanced at Tiffany.

"Fleur is French," she said, and Bill nodded. He sat down in front of her desk.

"Oh, so what's France like?" he asked. Fleur's eyes lit up.

"It is simply wonderful! Zhere is so much to do and see. Oh, ze bread! _J'adore le pain!_I love it. And ze _pain au chocolat_. It is to die for!" Fleur gushed, then paused awkwardly. Bill, however, was smiling.

"I've never tried French food. Are the snails good?" he asked.

"_Les escargots?_ No, I do not like ze snails. The fish is good, you should eat it," Fleur replied.

"Maybe I will," Bill said.

"What about you? Have you lived in England for long?"

"Yeah, all my life," he laughed, "I have five brothers and a sister."

"Wow," said Fleur, "Are zey in school?"

"Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny are, but Charlie and Percy have left. I'm the oldest," he explained.

"Are zey at 'Ogwarts?" Fleur asked, wondering if she knew them.

"Yes. My youngest brother's friend was in the Triwizard Tournament, if you know what that is?"

Fleur froze.

"'Arry Potter?" she questioned, "I know of him. Oh! Your bruzzer, I know of 'im too. He 'elped save Gabrielle!"

"Gabrielle?" Bill muttered, "That's it! I know who you are now. You were the Beauxbatons champion!"

Fleur's face flamed.

"_Oui_, I mean yes. Zat was me," she replied bluntly.

"I zink we should work," she continued, and they got down to business.

After Bill Weasley left the building his thoughts kept returning to the meeting.

_Why can't I stop thinking about her? _

There was something about her that intrigued him. He wanted to find out more about her. But how could he when he barely knew her?

When Fleur had finished work she apparated home to her tiny flat. She whipped out her wand and began to make her dinner. She was just tucking in when the phone rang.

"_Ugh,_ 'ello?" she answered. There was faint breathing on the other side, "'ello?"

"_Fleur? C'est moi!"_ the person said

"_Gabrielle?"_ Fleur inquired.

"_Oui! Ça va?" _Gabrielle replied.

"_Bien, et toi?"_

"_Bien. L'école est ennuyeuse,_"Gabrielle grumbled.

_"Est ce que tu te souviens de Harry Potter?"_ Fleur asked.

"_Oui,"_ Gabrielle answered, "_Il est courageux."_

_"Je suis d'accord. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler plus tard? Je dîne," _Fleur explained

_"Oui, au revoir, ma grande sœur," _Gabrielle laughed. Fleur smiled.

"_Au revoir, ma petite sœur__," _She replied, joining in the game.

Fleur hung up the phone and continued eating her dinner. She loved her little sister more than anything in the world. Preferably, Fleur would've brought Gabrielle with her to London, but it would have interfered with her education. On the plus side, she knew some English, so she would be okay if she came for a visit. Fleur washed up her dishes, phoned Gabrielle back, and then took out her book. _English pour les idiots._ But it was no use. None of it made any sense to Fleur, so she grumpily went to bed.

Once under the duvet, her thoughts turned to Bill Weasley again. He kept popping randomly into her mind. What was it that made him so hard to forget?

_Well Bill's the first boy to treat me like a real person. For once I'm not just 'the Veela girl'. Maybe we could be friends. He seems to like me for myself. It's worth a try._

With a contented sigh, Fleur fell fast asleep.

**Okay, so let me know what you think, plz**

**R&R please xx**

**BeatlesxMania**

**Translations**

"_Fleur? C'est moi!"_ "Fleur? It's me!"

"_Gabrielle?"_

"_Oui! Çava?" _ "Yes! How are you?"

"_Bien, et toi?" _ "Good, and you?"

"_Bien. L'école est ennuyeuse,_" "Good. School is boring."

_"Est ce que tu te souviens de Harry Potter?" _Do you remember Harry Potter?

"_Il est courageux." _He is brave.

_"Je suis d'accord. Est-ce que je peux t'appeler plus tard? Je dîne,"_

"I agree. Can I call you back? I'm eating my dinner."

_"Oui, au revoir, ma grande sœur," _ "Yes, goodbye, my big sister."

"_Au revoir, ma petite sœur__," _ "Goodbye, my little sister."


	2. What a bitch!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Heya, here's the update.**

Oh, Fleur

The next day at work wasn't much better for Fleur.

"Oh, _excusez moi!_" she cried when she bumped into a man, knocking the huge stack of papers out of his arms.

"It's okay, doll," he replied provocatively, lifting them up and moving on, slapping her bum as he past.

Then someone spilled coffee all over her 'by accident'.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Fleur," the woman simpered.

By the time her next meeting with Bill came she was in a really bad mood.

"Hey Fleur, how you doing?" he greeted her, sitting down.

"Fine," she snapped, not returning the pleasantry. Bill cocked an eyebrow.

"What gives?" he asked lightly. Fleur scowled.

"Nothing!" she practically yelled, then relented. "I'm having a bad day. Zese people are barbaric. I have lost count of the number of insults flung my way. They zink I am some floozy who can't even hear zem!" Her face was white with rage.

"Just ignore them," Bill said, "they're not worth the agro."

"Agro?" asked Fleur, thinking about farms.

"Aggravation, sorry," he corrected himself. Fleur nodded, understanding.

"I will be right back with your file," she sighed, and disappeared.

As soon as she was gone, Tiffany turned to Bill.

"What an ice queen! Talk about drama! She talks the biggest load of waffle I've ever heard," she said bitchily, "But, of course, it's not a surprise." She raised her eyebrows knowingly, and Bill frowned.

"How come?" he asked.

"Aren't you affected by it?" Tiffany laughed delightedly. "She's a Veela! And she's using it to her own advantages. One flirty glance and I bet the old boss was wrapped around her little finger. How else could she get _this_ job? She's even got all the guys _here_ drooling and fantasizing over her. _And_ she's only eighteen," she finished disgustedly.

Bill picked up a notebook from Fleur's desk and flicked through it.

"You shouldn't talk about her like that if you've only known her a day," he said absent-mindedly.

Tiffany blinked.

"She's such a slut, and can only understand the basics of our language, so I don't know what you're worrying about," she told him witheringly. A voice startled them both from behind.

"If you are quite finished talking about me, perhaps you could leave?" Fleur interrupted furiously, snatching her notebook from Bill and glaring at him. Bill looked taken-aback.

"You don't understand," he said hoarsely. Fleur held her head up high and folded her arms.

"_Don't _tell me what I do and do not understand!" she spat, "Get out!"

The whole room silenced, watching.

"You can't make him," Tiffany spoke up. Fleur turned on her.

"Excuse me, but zis is a confidential meeting zat you are not required to take part in," Fleur told her coldly, "so kindly _mind your own busy_!"

On that final note Fleur stormed off.

Fleur was beyond angry. She was _raging!_ She had thought Bill was different. It sickened her that he was just as bad as the others.

"It's mind your own _business_," someone behind her said. Bill. He sat down beside her on the bench. They watched the shoppers go by for a couple of minutes, before he spoke again.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that," he sighed, "but it wasn't what you think. I honestly didn't say anything about you. I was looking at your sketches".

Fleur eyed him distastefully, not saying a word.

"Look," Bill urged, "can we start over? Please?"

He looked so serious about it that Fleur didn't have the heart to say no.

"Fine," she agreed, and Bill visibly relaxed.

"Want to continue our meeting over there?" he pointed to a coffee shop. It would be much better than facing the office again, so Fleur followed him to the café entrance.

Bill ordered a Butterbeer, but Fleur selected a cappuccino. Once seated they discussed all that needed to be discussed, and Fleur made to stand up. Bill followed suit.

They headed to the exit together.

"Thanks Fleur," Bill said with a smile.

"Hopefully next time ze office will be more pleasant," she replied courteously, "but I won't hold my breath".

Bill chuckled.

"Your English is actually really good. You know a lot of our sayings," he complimented

"I spent the last year with a whole school of English teenagers," she said dryly, "But I cannot say 'th'."

"You just did there," Bill pointed out.

"Yes, but I meant in sentences. It is difficult," she explained, to an amused Bill. He chewed his lip thoughtfully.

"What you need is a tutor," he said slowly, "Your English would really benefit from it. I'm not saying there's anything wrong with it, just that it would make you more confident."

"I suppose, but zere is no way I could afford one," Fleur shrugged. She was only just managing, and that was _without_ having to pay for a tutor, which she didn't need urgently.

"I could help you," Bill offered, "I'm not a teacher, but I could help you get the gist of it."

Fleur considered his offer.

"I am not sure what this 'gist' is, but I will zink about it," she replied.

"No problem, just let me know," he grinned, "See you tomorrow." With a pop he disapparated.

Fleur was left to consider his offer. Bill's behaviour had been impeccable all afternoon, so where was the harm in accepting his offer?

The telephone rang at half past six that evening.

"'Ello?" Fleur sang into the receiver.

"_Fleur!"_ the caller cried happily.

"_Ah, bonjour Gabrielle,_" Fleur laughed.

"_Ça va?"_ the young girl asked.

"_Genial, et toi?"_ Fleur replied.

She chatted to her sister for a while, and then her mother came on the phone.

"Fleur," Mama spoke in French, "when can Gabriella come for a visit? I need her out of my hair for the weekend. You get it off don't you?"

"Yes, Mama," Fleur replied in her native tongue.

She really missed her little sister. Gabrielle would enjoy a visit to Britain.

"Good, I will send her on Friday night by Floo. At seven, okay?" Mama didn't wait for an answer, "Goodbye Fleur."

"Bye Mama," Fleur replied, but it was to the dialing tone.

Fleur rolled her eyes. Mama had always been like that. She wasn't a bad mother, just an uninterested one at times. But Mama meant well, and Gabriella would enjoy a visit.

The next day everything was back to normal. Fleur spent the morning running errands for the goblins. When her lunch break came she headed outside.

"Oh, hello," a girl greeted her.

"'Ello," Fleur smiled politely. The girl was openly looking her up and down.

"You new here?" she asked, "I'm Saffy. I work in there, cleaning."

Fleur introduced herself, relaxing a bit. Saffy was smaller than Fleur, with blond hair and a friendly face.

"You're the girl from France, right? I've heard people talking about you," she nodded, "not very nice stuff, mind. Loada gits that's what they are," Saffy shook her head.

"I know," Fleur agreed, "are you from here?"

Saffy smiled.

"Nah, I'm north of the border. Been here since I left Hogwarts, though. I'm nineteen," she explained.

"I'm eighteen," Fleur told her. They chatted a while longer, then Saffy checked her watch.

"Oops, gotta run, Fleur. Break's up." Before rushing off she pulled a card out of her overalls and handed it to Fleur.

"Come to this party tonight. I could do with another girl who doesn't spend the whole night either in the bathroom or parading their assets."

"Um, okay," Fleur replied, pocketing the card.

"Just wear muggle clothes," Saffy called as she ran off.

_Well this could prove to be interesting. _

Fleur ended up wearing jeans and a silver silk top. And strappy heels. The address on the card was only a couple of blocks away, so Fleur decided to walk it.

"Hi!" Saffy flung open the door, "I was looking out for you."

"Hi," Fleur smiled, and stepped inside. The dark flat was crowded with people dancing. The scene wasn't new to Fleur as she often went out to nightclubs back in France.

"This is Paul!" Saffy yelled over the music, "my boyfriend." Paul was tall and skinny, with spiky blond hair. He had one arm wrapped around Saffy, and the other around a girl with long black hair.

"Oh, this is Ollie," Saffy added, and the other girl smiled. She left Saffy and Paul, and stayed to talk to Fleur.

"Ah, there's another one of our crowd," Ollie pointed out. They'd spent about an hour chatting. Ollie worked in the Ministry, in the Sports department, but was only a junior.

"I don't get free Quidditch tickets yet," she had laughed.

Fleur now glanced to where Ollie was pointing.

"Oh, he brought his pals," she exclaimed, waving them over.

"This is Chris," Ollie continued, "and Greg and Bill."

Two of the boys gazed appreciatively at Fleur, but the other smiled. He stood at least half a foot taller than her, wearing jeans, a 'Magirockas' t-shirt and familiar dragon-hide boots

"Hey Fleur," Bill drawled, "We meet again."

**A/N: Okay, I'll try & update soon. Plz R&R**

**Translations**

_Çava? _ How are you?

_Genial _ Great

**That's all for now, ppz**

**xBeatlesxManiax x**


	3. Party time and hookers

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

**I HAVE RE-WRITTEN THE 1ST 2 CHAPTERS SO TO UNDERSTAND THIS YOU WILL NEED TO RE-READ THEM. SORRY xx**

Oh, Fleur

"You know each other?" Ollie asked curiously. Fleur nodded.

"Fleur's my advisor at the bank," Bill explained.

"Oh, well, no talking business here!" Ollie laughed, "It's a party! Lets dance, Fleur!"

Bill watched them move into the throng of dancers. He wasn't surprised that Fleur was an amazing dancer. He'd realised pretty quickly that she was a very talented person.

"Check her out," Chris gaped, his eyes lusting on Fleur. She was having the same effect on every guy in the room.

"There's something about her," Greg murmured, "that draws me to her. It's as though she's an enchantress…"

"She lights up the whole room," Chris groaned.

Bill eyed his friends in disdain. Sure, Bill liked Fleur too; he enjoyed conversations with her, and found her quite witty. There was also something intriguing about her; something that darkened her eyes; something she refused to talk about. It made Bill want to get to know Fleur

Fleur and Ollie danced to many songs. It wasn't long before admirers surrounded them. But when the first person groped her arse, Fleur left them to it. Instead she went to get a drink.

"Are they always like that?" a voice asked from behind. Bill filled a glass for Fleur and one for himself.

"_Merci. Oui, _it is annoying, _non?_" Fleur replied, fed up.

"If you say so," Bill smiled, "but Ollie seems to be enjoying herself."

Immediately Fleur bristled.

"Well excuse me for not wanting zem feeling my _derriere _every two minutes!" she snapped. Fleur started to walk away.

"Fleur, wait!" Bill called. Fleur stopped, waiting for him to continue.

"I always say the wrong thing with you," he groaned, "I didn't mean it like that. I didn't know you were getting felt up." He looked so distraught that Fleur took pity on him.

"Just forget about it," she sighed, "I am going to go now, goodbye."

Bill followed her to the door, then walked along-side her.

"Thought I'd go home too," he said cheekily. Fleur gave him a small smile.

"Where do you stay?" he continued. Fleur described where her flat was.

"What about you?"

"Oh, em, generally in that direction," he stammered. As they reached Fleur's block he told her he'd walk her up.

"Zere is no need for zat," she laughed. It was the first time she'd laughed in Bill's presence. It made the hairs on his arms stand on end.

"It's no problem," Bill said, and there was no more argument. When they reached Fleur's door the phone was ringing inside.

"_Merde,_" Fleur panicked, using her wand to open the door, "Uh, zank you much, tomorrow see you, good morning."

She ran inside and grabbed the phone, then went back to the open door. Bill was still standing in the doorway looking amused.

"'Ello?" Fleur answered, then swapped to French.

"Gabriella, how are you?" Fleur gave Bill an apologetic look. Bill grinned and waved, leaving.

As soon as the door was closed, he made his way home.

Fleur was late to work the next day. A man was already waiting as she got there.

"I am very sorry for keeping you," she apologised, taking her seat. The man immediately brightened.

"Not a problem, m'dear," he winked. Fleur was mortified. He was as old as her granddad.

"Yes, so what seems to be ze problem?" she went into business mode, and the meeting progressed.

"Phew," she muttered when he'd gone.

Her sigh captured the attention of Tiffany.

"What's _your_ problem? He happens to be one of he highest-paid workers here! And, for the record, he would _never_ be interested in _you_," she snarled.

Fleur reached the end of her tether.

"Listen, Tiffany," she hissed, "I am fed up wiv your attitude. You know as well as I do zat I have ze power to hurt _you._"

Tiffany raised her eyebrows.

"Like what?" she inquired lazily. Fleur wished she didn't have to stoop so low, but didn't have much choice.

"Are you not interested in any guys?" she asked, "what would happen if I turned up and flirted shamelessly? Would zey be so keen on you, I wonder?"

She'd hit the sore spot.

Tiffany's face flushed and her eyes grew wide.

"You _bitch!_" she spat, "you complete and utter _bitch! _Well, worry not, Fleur, as the person _I_ like isn't interested in hookers like you. He likes _me _for _me_." Tiffany left her desk and stalked off.

"What happened here?" It was time for her next meeting

"Good morning, please take a seat," she told Bill, getting out his file and plonking it down on the table.

"Tiffany was being annoying," she explained, then frowned, "but I do not know what she meant. What is a 'complete and utter _bitch?'"_

Bill laughed loudly.

"Originally a bitch is a female dog, but people use it for insults. You know, if you're called bitchy, they're calling you a bitch. A 'complete and utter _bitch'_ is just dressing the insult up so it hurts more," he shrugged.

Fleur snorted.

"I see, so what is a hooker?" she asked. Bill reddened slightly.

"A, um, hooker is a slang name for a, y'know, prostitute," he stammered. Fleur was still confused, so Bill tried again.

"You know, a woman of the streets."

Fleur sighed heavily.

Bill groaned inwardly. Why did he have to explain to Fleur what a hooker was? The embarrassment! He watched Fleur open a drawer and pull out a book.

"_Anglais pour les idiots?" _he questioned, reading the title. Fleur ignored him and flipped through the thick book. She studied a page for a second then snapped the book shut.

"It is a guidebook and dictionary," she explained, chucking it back in the drawer.

"Ah," Bill nodded.

"Yes," Fleur agreed wryly, "I am not quite fluent on insults yet. But I understand now. _Une prostitueé. _A prostitute. A woman who gives sex for money.

Bill winced at her crude definition, but laughed.

"Back to business," he grinned.

At the end of their meeting Fleur stood up with him.

"You said you could 'elp me wiv my English," she started hesitantly, "are you still able to?"

Bill smiled broadly.

"Course, just say when," he replied easily.

"How about tonight?" Fleur asked.

"Sure, your place or mine?"

"Yours," Fleur said firmly, "I will apparate over, _non?"_

"How is seven?"

"Perfect," Fleur smiled, "goodbye."

"See you."

As Bill disappeared, Fleur smiled at her spontaneous decision to accept his lessons. He would make a good friend, she decided.

As Fleur continued with her work, unbeknownst to her, the girl at the next desk sat back down. Her eyes were red and she looked furious. Little did Fleur know, she'd soon be finding herself in the middle of a very complicated situation.

**A/N heey R&R n I'll try n update**

**Translations**

**_Merci _**Thank you

**_Une prostitueé _**A prostitute

**BeatlesxMania xx**


	4. Time to Move

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Heya heres me next chapter ;)**

Oh, Fleur

At seven o'clock sharp Fleur arrived on Bill's doorstep. Although by the look of it Bill probably didn't own it. It was a tall, slanted house, signposted 'The Burrow'. As Fleur surveyed the surroundings, several hens and a dusty wheelbarrow, the door swung open.

"Hello there," a smallish woman with red hair greeted her. She eyed Fleur suspiciously, "Can I help you?"

Bill obviously stayed in the family home, Fleur realised. He wasn't long back from Egypt after all.

"'Ello, I am 'ere for Beel, I mean Bill," Fleur flustered. When she was nervous her English was worse.

"Of course," the woman replied, leading her inside, "he _did_ mention he was having a visitor, but I didn't think- I'm Molly Weasley."

Fleur shook the woman's hand.

"I am Fleur Delacour, it is nice to meet you," she said awkwardly. Mrs Weasley frowned.

"Delacour? The one in the Triwizard Tournament?"

"Mum!" Bill admonished his mother. He'd appeared in the kitchen.

"Yes, zat was me," Fleur spoke up, "I had ze pleasure of meeting your son, when he 'elped save my sister, along with 'Arry Potter."

At Harry's name Mrs Weasley beamed.

"That's Harry for you," she said.

Fleur nodded her head roughly.

"He is a brave boy. I told him I would meet him again, and I intend to sometime," she sighed.

Bill led her to the kitchen table, and Mrs Weasley left them to get on with their lesson.

"Well I will see you later, zank you," Fleur bade Bill goodbye, then disapparated. It had been a tiring evening, so she practically fell into bed.

The next morning Fleur was early to work.

Nancy Graham approached her as soon as she reached her desk.

"Miss Delacour, take a seat," she said formally.

"Now," she continued, "I know you've only been here a week, so when I received the complaint it didn't seem as though you'd had enough time to make trouble. Therefore I would appreciate your version of the events concerning Miss Thompson."

Fleur stared blankly at her.

"Miss Thompson?" she asked. Her eyes moved to the desk beside her, where the placard read: Tiffany Thompson. "Oh, you are meaning Tiffany!"

Nancy frowned.

"You are on first-name terms?" she inquired.

"Well zat is what she introduced herself as on my first day," Fleur shrugged, wondering where this was going.

"Miss Thompson says you have been making threats," Nancy said bluntly. Fleur paled.

"You have ze wrong end of ze stick," she gasped, "I 'ave received constant insults from zat girl. I have not threatened her!"

Nancy was watching her carefully.

"She's telling the truth, Nancy," a man had appeared behind them.

"You're sure?" Nancy asked him critically.

"Positive," the man replied seriously.

"Very well. Thank you Stuart, you may go. However, Miss Delacour, I would like to reposition you," Nancy continued. Fleur flashed the man, Stuart, a grateful smile, and focussed on her boss.

"Wizard Relations are interested in you, and would like you to join their section. The hours are longer, and the pay is slightly less, but the work is more practical and there are several other foreign people working there. I'll leave you to your decision." Nancy got up to go.

"Wait!" Fleur cried, "I accept the job." Nancy smiled.

"Very well, gather up your stuff and we'll leave immediately," she said briskly. Fleur flung all her possessions in her backpack and they hurried along the corridor. After taking the lift to the 3rd floor, Nancy led Fleur to a big, spacious room.

"It's a small team here," she said, explaining the lack of people. A woman, probably in her fifties, came over. She had a friendly face and lots of energy.

"Morning ladies," she exclaimed, wringing both their hands, "I'm Rose. You must be Fleur." She winked at her and bade Nancy goodbye.

"Now," Rose continued, "We're a small gang, and absolutely honoured to have you here. And," her voice dropped to a whisper, "between you and me, Chantal's English is horrendous! She only twitters on in French, and doesn't understand a word we say. Shame, as she's a whiz with numbers. Lucky we've got you here!"

Chantal was a tall, skinny girl, who Fleur vaguely recognised. Rose carried on the introductions.

"This is George, he's going slightly deaf, but he manages the paperwork side of things. There's Alex, he's English, and manages our US connections. And finally Cathy, she can speak Gobbledegook, so she does the interactions with the goblins. And I run the show," she added.

Fleur nodded, and set her stuff down on her desk. Only Chantal and Alex seemed around her own age. Rose, George and Cathy were quite a bit older.

"Hi dear," Cathy called, "Just yell if you need anything!"

"Yes, give us a holler," George chuckled. Alex waved hello, and Chantal smiled shyly.

Once Fleur had settled in, Alex came over.

"Hey there, how you managing?" he asked.

"Good, zanks, but I have nothing to do," Fleur laughed.

"I know, it's pretty much all or nothing here!" Alex said cheerfully. He waved Chantal over.

"Hello," he greeted her slowly, "This-is-Fleur. She works here." Alex mimed out what he was saying, but Chantal didn't understand.

"Argh, it's hopeless!" he moaned.

Fleur smiled at Chantal.

"_Hello_," she said in French, "_I'm working here now. That's what he's trying to tell you. Do you speak any English?"_

Chantal's face lit up and she replied in rapid French.

"_No, only the very basics. It's so good to have you here. I'm going crazy! There's nobody to talk to. I know I should learn, but I can't afford lessons."_

"_I learnt in school,"_ Fleur explained, _"but I'm not great. A friend has agreed to help me though. You could come along if you like."_

"_Really? I wouldn't want to impose," _Chantal protested, "_but if it's no problem it would be great."_

"_Absolutely! I'll let you know,_" Fleur finished. She realised Alex was staring at them both in amazement.

"Wow! Chanty's never spoken that much before!" he exclaimed. Fleur translated to Chantal and she laughed, before saying something else.

"She says you should learn French," Fleur said, sniggering.

"I bet I could!" Alex declared, "Tell her that I'll learn French quicker than she learns English. It's a bet!"

Fleur laughed and told Chantal, who put her hands on her hips, saying something.

"She says it is a bet. Ten pounds to ze winner, who is ze first person to hold a conversation wiv someone who is not involved," Fleur said in amusement. Alex and Chantal shook on it, and the former walked off.

"_So are you involved with anyone?_" Chantal asked devilishly.

"_No, all guys are jerks to me,_" Fleur sighed.

"_Ah, because you're so beautiful?_"

Fleur flushed, "_they only see me as a toy to play with._"

"_Must be annoying,_" Chantal said sympathetically, "_Were there any nice guys in your last office?_"

Fleur snorted.

"_My arse was grabbed so many times I lost count, and all the girls were so bitchy. One of them even lodged an official complaint and I've only been here a week!" _Fleur cried.

"_Oh well. It's a shame this sections not got more people. I mean, George is married and Alex isn't exactly suitable,_" Chantal sighed.

"_What do you mean about Alex?_" Fleur questioned.

Chantal flushed and said, "_Oh, you don't know! He's gay!_"

Fleur glanced over at Alex.

"_Really?_" she asked, "_how do you know?_" Chantal grinned.

"_Well, this girl came in and was flirting with him. He said something to her, and she ran off, looking really embarrassed. He saw I was watching and came over and borrowed my dictionary, opening it at homosexual. Don't worry, he's not ashamed or anything._"

Alex came back over.

"Is she telling you about me?" he asked with a grin.

"_Oui_, yes," Fleur replied, smiling.

"Thought so," he said cheekily, "if you know any single gay men, let me know." He winked and sauntered back to his desk.

Later on, in between answering phones, Fleur glanced around the room.

In the corner was the slightly grey-haired Rose, writing on a roll of parchment.

On the next desk was tall, bald George. He was flipping through a chunky file.

Along one was half grey, half blond Cathy. She was babbling into her phone in Gobbledegook.

Opposite Cathy was Fleur herself. She was swinging on her chair, twirling her silvery-blond hair round her quill.

Beside her was the pretty Chantal. She was scribbling onto a roll of parchment, but also fidgeting with her long brown hair.

And, finally, down one was the brown-haired Alex. He was reading a Quidditch book.

Fleur realised how lucky she was to have been given a second chance. This time there was no bitchiness, and she was actually enjoying herself. There was only one regret that Fleur tried to ignore.

_What will Bill be like when he realises I've gone?_

**A/N—I introduced a new character called Chantal, who's also French. When her and Fleur are talking in **_italics _**they are talking in their native language.**

**Lora-Lai: _thank yoo for ur review xx_**

**Translations**

**Oui **_yes_

**I think that's the only one!**

**Plz R&R **

**BeatlesxMania xx**


	5. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Heya, I went to this film yesterday in Glasgow with my school, called 'A Year In My Life' and it was in French, and it reminded me all about this story!! Sorry for the LONG wait.**

**Here's chapter 5. **

**!!!!!!!!! Remember!! _Italic conversations are where Fleur is conversing in French._ Thanks**

Oh, Fleur 

Fleur hummed happily as she sorted through a pile of paperwork. Life was good. She'd been with Wizard Relations a week now and loved it. In fact, she had her first official conference today.

"Ready to rock, Fleur?" Alex teased her from his desk.

"Yes, actually, I am!" she replied happily.

"You'll do great, honey," Cathy, the Gobbledegook expert, spoke up, flashing Fleur a smile.

"_Bon chance,_" Chantal smiled.

"Thank you, everyone," Fleur said, carefully pronouncing each word, "I even think I have the English a bit better."

"In only a week too!" Rose exclaimed, "You'll go far, girl."

It soon became time for Rose and Fleur to go. They would be inter-acting with the French chain of Gringotts.

"It's really quite interesting," Rose commented as they entered the conference room, "but don't be shy, you'll be great."

Fleur smiled to herself. She hadn't been shy many times before. Nervous, yes, but not shy. This time wouldn't be any different. _And_ it was in French. Piece of cake, she thought.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen_," Fleur began, speaking confidently into the microphone, "_Today I am here to talk to you about…_"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Whilst Fleur was talking, Rose Brown looked on proudly. Never before, had she seen a newcomer perform like that after a year of practice, and this here was Fleur after a week! Rose knew Fleur was a good find, and was a hundred percent positive she would quickly work her way up the field. Unbeknownst to Rose, others were sharing the same opinion.

"Fleur! You were sensational up there! Absolutely amazing," Rose complimented her. Fleur beamed and shrugged.

"I enjoyed myself, and I think I definitely got my point across."

"You certainly did. The officials have informed me that there's a lot of interest already! I think you've done it, girl!" Rose exclaimed. Fleur didn't know what to say. It had all come so naturally to her. The speech she'd prepared beforehand had completely vanished from her mind, and she had spoke truly from the heart.

"Fleur!" a familiar voice called. Fleur whirled round hopefully, but it was only Ollie, the girl from Saffy's party.

"Great show, you really told them," she said breathlessly, "Not that I knew what you were saying, of course." She looked a little embarrassed now.

"Thank you," Fleur said slowly, "and I really just talked about our business and what is available for them. They were really convinced." Ollie nodded and fidgeted with her robes.

"Saffy says hi," she finally came out with, "But Bill's asking you to get in touch with him." Fleur raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sure he could get in touch with me himself, if he wanted," she said witheringly, "But you can say hello to Saffy for me." Ollie was taken-aback by Fleur's tone, but didn't reply.

"I obviously won't see you until the next one of these, so goodbye then," Fleur continued briskly, and moved on before the other witch could respond.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When they got back to the office Fleur received a pleasant surprise. The rest of the team had organised a small party for her.

"Congrats, Fleur," Alex shouted, pouring her some Fire whiskey.

"_Well done, Fleur!_" Chantal cried, enveloping her in a huge hug. Fleur was overwhelmed.

"Oh, zank you so much!" she gushed, her English worsening due to her emotions, "You are all so wonderful!"

Nearly in tears, Rose handed a roll of sealed parchment to her.

"This arrived for you."

Fleur took it and unrolled it.

Fleur, I am proving that I can get in touch with you. I got a shock when I came in on Monday and had an old witch as my advisor. But nobody would give away what was called 'classified information' but then Ollie mentioned the conference. I heard it went well, congratulations. Maybe we could continue your English lessons? _Respondez s'il vous plait. _(See, I do know some French!) Bill

Fleur finished reading the letter, frowning, and grabbed a quill. She scribbled a hasty note and rolled it carelessly. Using one of the office owls, she attached the parchment to its leg and sent it away.

"_Chantal!_" she called across the room, "_You can have your first English lesson tonight!_"

A.N. Ooh what will happen next?? Please review, and thanks to all previous reviewers

**BeatlesxMania x x**


End file.
